Plastique faciale
by Lou Celestial
Summary: L'eût-on cru ? Voldemort aime plus que tout son nouveau visage. Et c'est dans cela que réside... le secret de sa chute.


**xxx**

**Plastique faciale**

**xxx**

Renaître procurait de bien étranges sensations.

Il y avait eu le bonheur d'émerger de la brume. Le sentiment de puissance qui affluait dans ses veines saillantes, le front de l'onde faisant frémir sa peau toute entière dans le feu de l'adrénaline. Il y avait eu la douce caresse des flux magiques qui balayaient l'air tout autour de lui. Le contact du bois frémissant de sa baguette, les murmures craintifs de ses fidèles, la jouissance des premiers Doloris. Les sanglots de Queudver et de l'Elu. L'impression de victoire, toute proche.

Celle de vivre.

Mais tout cela n'était rien, comparé à l'instant où il avait rencontré son nouveau lui-même.

xx

La nappe de brume s'était étiolée jusqu'à se percer de déchirures sombres, entrecoupées de volutes devenues translucides. Derrière elles, les silhouettes de ses serviteurs s'agitaient de soubresauts qui trahissaient une nervosité mal contrôlée. Les tombes s'écartaient, les allées se distordaient toutes entières sous l'influence de son désir. Et devant lui, entortillé dans son apparat de sacrifice, il y avait celui qui avait manqué de mettre fin à son règne absolu. Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un agneau bêlant sa frayeur.

Et Voldemort le maître de ses jours.

Il avait ri, de son crépitement de joie froide redevenue audible, et le Survivant s'était tortillé de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à se libérer de ses liens. Mais le garçon n'était pas plus puissant qu'un insecte, à présent que la magie qui les liait ne faisait plus qu'un dans leur chair. Alors le rire du Mage Noir avait redoublé, bientôt rejoint par celui de ses fidèles.

Il les avait fusillés du regard, eux qui l'avaient abandonné. S'en était désintéressé.

Son chaudron avait valdingué, déversant sur la terre battue sa potion de sang et d'ombre qui y avait formé une flaque luisante à la noirceur d'obsidienne. Une surface qui reflétait le ciel, ainsi que, tremblotante dans les sursauts de l'onde, la silhouette du Lord. Qui l'avait aperçue.

Lord Voldemort était grand. Immense, son corps osseux s'étirant sous une peau blafarde pour dominer d'un pied la carcasse de ses semblables. Ses doigts, longs et fins, frémissaient, les tendons jouant sous l'épiderme avec une précision maniaque. Ses ongles ciselés, son cou tendu, son corps ondoyant étaient dominés par une tête haut perchée posée comme une gemme sur son écrin. Le clou en étant, sans surprise, son visage.

En le croisant, le Mage lui-même ressentit un soupçon de terreur. Il détailla ses pommettes reptiliennes, ses yeux en forme de fente desquels s'échappaient une braise rougeoyante, son nez inexistant réduit à deux fentes étroites et son crâne ras. Il sourit, et ses lèvres dévoilèrent une denture acérée aux angles cruels. Il voulut compter les mille sorts et prodiges qui l'avaient menés jusque là. La fierté l'envahit, gonflant sa poitrine d'une bouffée glaciale. Dans ses yeux luisait quelque chose, une étincelle qu'il ne saisissait pas. Il s'en agaça une seconde.

Son reflet était hypnotique.

Voldemort tendit une main décharnée jusqu'au liquide, s'y pencha sans l'atteindre.

C'était beau.

Il arrivait à se terrifier lui-même, le surhomme qui ne craignait rien, à part peut-être une mort qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre ses objectifs les plus sombres. Il arrivait à obtenir sur ses propres lèvres le tressaillement de révulsion qui mettait ses ennemis à genoux. Il _était_ la peur.

Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans la grâce de ses traits sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

Lord Voldemort venait de tomber amoureux.

xx

La perle d'or tremblait sur le fil qui reliait leurs baguettes. Le bois tout entier parcouru de secousses défiait le cœur, l'âme commune des deux artefacts magiques. Voldemort renforça sa prise sur la fidèle compagne de ses années de gloire, rivant toute sa volonté contre le misérable mollusque qui s'imaginait pouvoir lui échapper. Harry Potter n'avait aucune chance.

On ne s'improvisait pas héros. Ni plus mage noir ou dominateur de la planète. Le nourrisson qui lui faisait face ne pourrait ruiner ses plans, pas après qu'il ait récupéré une apparence aussi sublime.

Le Lord trembla à l'idée que son aspect lui soit repris. La perle bondit vers lui.

Et le Dôme d'or se brisa, fragilisé par le doute de l'homme. Le Survivant courut à travers la scène affolée, empoignant son ami et le portoloin miraculeusement réactivé. Lorsque l'éclair de lumière verte atteint sa cible, le gamin avait disparu.

Lord Voldemort avait hésité.

Par crainte que son corps lui soit repris.

xx

Le manoir Malfoy était devenu son nouveau repère. La compagnie, plus enviable que dans les confins de l'Europe de l'Est, n'en était pas moins regrettablement irritante. Si les nobliaux sang-pur valaient mieux que les rats sur le plan de la discussion, il n'en restait pas moins que le ton mielleux de Lucius Malfoy cachait trop mal sa peur pour que le Mage Noir y trouve un quelconque défi digne de son attention. Ce qui prévalait sur l'excitation procurée par ses plans machiavéliques était l'ennui.

Et ce qui lui manquait, son visage.

-Rejoignez donc votre fils, enjoignit-il une Narcissa pâle qui dégageait de ses appartements.

Le manoir était à lui. Il remercia ses serviteurs au plus vite, heureux de s'en débarrasser malgré le besoin qu'il avait toujours d'eux. L'instant était à sa solitude. Eux pouvaient bien ressasser les sueurs froides procurées par son retour sans que son regard ne les materne.

Il traversa les lieux de son pas ample et terrible, contenant mal son empressement.

La porte se referma sur lui. Dans la pénombre se dressait, face à lui dans cette salle de bain luxueuse, un rêve. Une pièce vide et sans âme. Un sol de carreaux brunis, la poussière de meubles inusités et la blancheur immaculée d'un évier. Et puis, juste derrière les rideaux de soie, un miroir.

Lord Voldemort se perdit dans la contemplation de ses nouveaux traits.

Le premier qui oserait le déranger ferait les frais de sa colère. Une lueur verte pour tout souvenir du monde. Et le Lord lui-même ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait encore.

xx

-Vous n'êtes pas très causant, déclara le miroir réveillé par l'arrivée du Lord. Et pas très en beauté, non plus.

La fureur du Lord explosa comme une mine anti-personnel. Le malheureux objet n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot de plus que déjà, un éclair le frappait, illuminant toute sa surface et jusqu'à son cadre couvert à la feuille d'or. Il y eut un gémissement.

La glace se brisa dans un éclat de rire.

Sept ans de malheur, pensa trop tard le terrifiant Mage Noir.

Ses propres réflexes auraient eu raison de lui.

xx

L'éclair vert heurta celui du Survivant.

C'en était fini de lui.

Dans sa poche, le Lord Noir crut entendre tinter les fragments du miroir qu'il avait conservés. L'objet riait encore, fier de l'effet que sa petite farce aurait sur l'avenir du monde magique. Et le semblant d'âme qui restait à son maître frémit, ébloui par l'horreur de ses derniers instants.

Il n'avait pu vaincre le destin.

Tout ça à cause de sa merveilleuse apparence.

Il ne regrettait pas.

xx

Enfin, peut-être un peu.

Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait plus se contempler, dans l'au-delà.

xx

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**

Un bidule qui devait être léger, drôle, et qui a finalement dégénéré en _ça_. J'ai mis un moment à le pondre depuis ma première idée. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas déçu. La première impression qu'on m'en a donné est que c'était un peu dur à lire...

Je vous embrasse. Voldy aussi, oh le beau Voldy...


End file.
